Chance in the Return
by ClaireAndWesker
Summary: Claire was on her way home when runs into a certain blonde man! A/N wesker doesn't know claire nor does claire know him so enjoy and if liked I will make into more chapters
1. Chapter 1

It was 10:59 pm and Claire was running down to the subway.

'Damn, If I miss this train I'll have to walk home' Claire said to herself, She ran into someone and fell to the ground

"Ouch," she said in pain. She looked up to see a blonde man who put his hand down to help her up.

"I'm sorry sir," Claire said, "No worries Mrs." Claire cut him off with

"Redfield, Claire Redfield but please call me Claire, and you are?"

Wesker was surprised that the woman didn't know who he was but responded emotionless with "Albert Wesker."

"Tell me, why were you in such a hurry," he asked "I have to catch a train home" she answered Wesker shook his head and said,"

It just turned 11 and the last train for the night doesn't run til 12:30 and I don't think it's safe for a young girl like you to be out here

"its fine I can wait and hour and a half," she said "no, you are going to take a cab home," he said (Sorry for making Wesker sound like a creep...:) Enjoy)

"Trust me if I had the cash I would, but I don't" she replied.

"Follow me," he said Claire was about to run off, but Wesker grabbed her hand "If I wanted to harm you I would have already, so just follow me," He said Claire realized he was right and followed. 10 minutes later Claire and Wesker were on the streets of new york.

"Where do you live?" he asked "About two miles from here" she answered "Here," he said while handing her cash "You don't have to help me," Claire said

"No if something happened to a beautiful girl like you I'd hate myself," he said with a smirk.

Claire's cheeks turned bright red, and she nodded "thank you Mr. wesker," she said and then she takes out her notebook from here backpack and writes on it.

"Here take this," she said with a smile Wesker raised an eyebrow

"It's my number," she told him "so I can play you back!" she added wesker smiled

"you don't have pay me back, but I'll just keep this," he said as he tucked it in his coat pocket.

"Once again thank you, I own you one really," Claire said as she opened the taxi door and got in, wesker nodded as the taxi drove off. A/N I was bored, so I wrote this hope, You enjoy! And the next chapter to daughter of umbrella is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

-Wesker_Saturday 9:00 am-

Wesker didn't sleep a wink as a redheaded girl ran through his mind.

"Albert dear" he heard Excella say from downstairs, It's been two years they have been together. He Sighed and got up heading down.

"What is it excella," he said while coming downstairs

"Who's Claire?" she asked

Wesker read the look on her face; she was upset.

"You don't need to know," he said to her while try to grab his coat but

She had pulled it away from him.

"Give me my coat" he orders her

She took the paper and gave him the jacket.

Wesker knew that she toke it "Then you don't need this" she said as she was about to rip it in half but wesker stopped her.

He always hated that she was a needy bitch, never leaving him alone and invading his privacy by going through his phone and computer. It's not like he had anything to hide, he was just a private man.

Wesker felt nothing for her now. He stopped loving her a few mouths ago, but she was blind to it.

Wesker was through with her now; she crossed the line for the last time.

"I'm not going to sugarcoat it, we are over," he said harshly

"What! Why Albert dear what have I done" she asked him

He said nothing but stared at her with his hand leading out the door with a hateful look.

"No! You're not leaving me! You can't!" she shouted while in tears.

He still said nothing; she looked at him before storming through the front door slamming it.

Wesker looked at the paper that held claire's number; he picked up the phone a dialed her number.

-Claire_Saturday 9:00 am-

Claire was studying for her science exam 'Once attached the virus injects its DNA or RNA into the cell. Enveloped viruses are enclosed in a membrane similar to that of the host cell. The virus and the envelope fuse and the virus enter's the cell through endocytosis. In the first example, only the genetic material enters the cell.'

Just looking at the words hurt her eye's.

Sighing she gave up, why she choose this course for college was unknown.

While Heading downstairs, her mind thought of a certain blonde man.

"I wonder, did he keep it? Maybe he didn't" she said to herself

She shook that thought from her head she proceeds to make a sandwich.

After making a sandwich, she flopped on the couch and grabbed the remote switching through the channels.

'(Finders keepers, losers weepers)

Welcome to the end of eras

Ice has melted back to life

Done my time and served my sentence

Dress me up and watch me die

If it feels good, tastes good

It must be mine' Claire heard it out of the blue until she realized it was her phone ringing.,

Claire loved Panic! At the disco, so she loved his song emperor's new clothes, so she put it as her default ring tone.

She looked to see who was calling her but she didn't recognize the number till he came to mind, and she accepted the call.

[Phone conversion]

Claire-Hello.

Wesker-Nice to see you got home safely.

Claire-Thank and still I want to play you back.

Claire could see the image him rolling his eyes.'

Wesker-You don't have to.

Claire-But I want to so if there's anything you need me to do just ask.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, wesker gave in.

Wesker-What does you muse, and I mean career wise.

Claire- I'm in college, and I study science.

Wesker was now interested.

Wesker- now, we'll I need an assistant temporarily

Claire- for what?

Wesker- Claire really, you still don't know who I am.

Claire- yes I do you're Albert wesker the man that gave me taxi fair.

It humored Wesker for some reason.

Wesker -we should go out somewhere to talk about it.

Claire-where?

Wesker-I'll just send someone over in an hour and wear something casual.

With that wesker hung up.

Claire was a bit happy that he kept her number, I hit her that he never asked her address but she shakes that thought away.

-Wesker_Saturday 10:00am-

Wesker was sitting down at a small coffee shop and sitting across from him was Claire.

"It's nice to see you again," he said Claire nodded with a smile

Wesker notices she was tense.

"Let's talk about the job I have for you" he add

"Yeah, so what's this job," Claire asked

"I happen to be the CEO of umbrella corp. I took over when my uncle Spencer died and you to not know who I am is a surprise as I'm known all over the place" he said "It can be annoying at times really" he added sounding very annoyed.

"I don't keep up with that kind of stuff I mainly in my room studying, and I get stuck on something that I am working on I play a puzzle game or horror," she told him.

Wesker raised an eyebrow "What is your favorite 'Game'"

he asked but didn't care much for that kind of stuff

but he was interested in Claire's answer

"I'd say clock tower" she answered

Wesker seemed amused at how tense she is.

"As I was saying about the job I need an assistant temporarily," he said changing the subject.

"For how long?" Claire asked

"Until I find someone to fill the job probably two weeks, three weeks tops," he told her.

"What will I be doing," she asked

"Filing paperwork and helping me in the labs" he answered

"When would I start," she asked

"Today would be good," he said

Claire thought for a minute and accepted his offer.

They ordered more coffee and talked more (Mostly Claire) until both left; Claire went home to change as wesker he stood in her apartment.

-Claire_Saturday 11:00 am-

"I was going to live in a dorm but I what my place, not around a lot of people," Claire said as she headed upstairs to change into something. more 'Working as an assistant temporarily' and grabbed the only skirt she had which is only a beautiful blood red color and a red suit jacket and a simple white blouse, after debating on her black heels or black flats she went with heels to finish the look.

Next Claire did her hair in a neat ponytail and headed downstairs.

They left her apartment and soon arrived at umbrella's headquarters,

where he showed her around some.

"Hey wesker have you seen excel la around she was supposed to be in today and oh wait who is she?" a blonde man said as he ran up to them

"This is Claire red field, Claire this is William Birkin's a friend of mine," wesker said

"It's nice to meet you, Claire," William said as he extended his hand to hers and shook it

"Nice to meet you too," Claire said as she smiled back

"Claire here is going to be working as my assistant temporarily in replace of excella," wesker said, "What about excel la?" William asked

"She's your girlfriend" he added

"not anymore," wesker said "get to work will" he orders him,

William wishes them a good day and takes his leave.

Claire and wesker went up to the top floor where he showed her the office she would be using.

wesker gave Claire files to go through before he takes his leave,

Claire started working.

After half an hour of sorting and taking calls etc. Claire laid back

In her chair, she heard a banging noise, like if someone had bumped into something, so she got up and checked the room the noise was from the cabinet, so she opened it to find a little girl inside. The girl hopped out and started running for the door, but Claire grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Let me go!" the girl yelled

"Calm down, what are you doing here," she asked

The girl looked at Claire for a minute and stopped struggling.

Wesker heard the noise and started to look for Sherry,

he looked everywhere but Claire office he was about to open it til heard Claire talking with her.

He was interested in what Claire would do,

"what's your name" Claire asked her lowering herself to the girl's height. "Sherry" she answered

"Hello, Sherry I'm Claire," Claire said while letting the girl's arm go.

"What are doing here" Claire added

"My daddy and mommy work here in the building and uncle Al lets me sit in waiting room sometimes, but I like to explore some. Please don't tell excella I was in her office" Sherry said

"Excella doesn't work here anymore," Claire said

sherry was confused a bit but responded with "Oh."

"So this is your office?" Sherry asked happily

"Temporarily, until Mr. wesker finds someone else for the job" Claire answered.

"Can I stay a little while longer?" Sherry asked with puppy dog eyes.

Claire smiled down at her

"Fine, Just a little while more" Claire said

just then wesker opened the door

"Uncle Al!" Sherry said as she ran up and hugged him.

"Uncle Al?" Claire asked With an eyebrow raised

"Sherry I see you met Claire, as well you have met Sherry," he said as he looked at both girls.

"Claire needs to finish her work, so I'll lead you out," he added

Sherry tried the same look like she did Claire but it didn't work and was escorted out the room, wesker walked her down the hall towards the elevator. "You should keep her," Sherry said as she looked up to him, wesker raised an eyebrow "She's friendly uncle" she added smiling up at him. "Perhaps," wesker said as he leads her to the lobby,

He then headed back up where he started working.

Claire had finished the work wesker gave her and was leaving for the night.

She decides to take the stairs down instead of the elevator, and a certain little girl ran up to her

Followed by an older woman.

"Claire," she said as she hugged her

Claire was surprised by the girl.

"Claire this is my mommy!" Sherry said as she let Claire go.

"Hello, you must be Claire Redfield," the woman said

"It's nice to meet you?" Claire said smiling.

"Annette Birkin," the woman said

"Wait, your William's wife right," Claire asked

"Sadly yes, " Annette said lightly joking

Both women let out a chuckle.

"It's nice to meet you, Annette, I have to head home now," Claire said

"I have to cache the train home, so I have to leave now," she added

"About that wesker asked me to take you home, to make sure you make it back safe," Annette said smiling shyly

"Ok? I guess" Claire said

Sherry seems upset that they were not paying any attention to here,

Claire notice sherry's mood change.

"Sherry it's nice to see you again," Claire said smiling down at her, Sherry smiled up at her.

They left, dropping her off.

Wesker is amazed at how well Claire did today.

Normally with excella, she would slack off a lot force him to yell at her so that she finished, but Claire was different perhaps I should keep her around a little longer.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N Sorry i haven't updated I've been taking a break,**_

 _ **But here's chapter 3! Sorry for making Leon seem to oc but i needed a character to use and i thought of Leon...**_

 _ **any way i hope you enjoy chapter 3.**_

I awoke in my bed, sunlight shining in from the window nearby. I rolled over to look at my cell phone, which is charging on the nightstand.

Grabbing it and glancing at the time, as I had done every morning for the past year.

It's been tough, I got fired from my job a month ago and the money I have saved while working there is slow running out, and I didn't have many people that I could hang with,

Thinking of people I could call, Rebecca? God no! Don't get me wrong I love her like a sister, but she is a tad bit "clingy."

so that's out of the question, for a moment I thought about Leon but quickly dismissed it.

'Even if I do call him what's to say he won't hang up? We broke up almost a week ago...I'll just give it time.'

Pushing that thought away, I considered calling Chris, but I don't want to hear 'I told you so' from him.

You might be thinking why he would say that we'll let me explain.

-Flash Back-

It was back when I had just finished high school; I choose to attend a college in new york instead of my hometown raccoon city.

"Claire what are you thinking! Do you know how far new york is?" Chris shouted

"Yeah" I replied while I rolled my eyes "Chris this is my life, It's my choice...and...and if you don't

respect it then stay out of it," I said which seemed to sting Chris a bit, I admit I regretted it.

"Claire you don't have any family out there...and I can't just quit my job to go with you" Chris tried to reason with me, but I still didn't give in.

"Chris I can handle myself...Plus I won't be alone out there Rebecca is moving in with Billy out there so..." Chris isn't someone to give in easy, but he sighed

and only replied with "I swear Claire you're gonna be lonely out there...plus Rebecca and Billy will annoy you."

"You know I didn't ask for your permission; I was merely telling you, I would have left if you liked it or not."

I smiled sincerely.

Chris smiled back saying "I know" while pulling me in a bear hug.

-Flash Back End-

Suddenly my phone started ringing.

Immediately I reached for my phone; It was Rebecca calling, I was hesitating to answer but deduced that she'd just call again.

 **[Start of phone call]**

 **"Claire? Billy and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us later?" Rebecca said.**

 **"no thank you, Becca," I said, I crawled out of bed, slipped on the short's that I kicked off at some point in the middle of the night.**

 **"So...how's work been going?" Rebecca asked, "It's still kind of weird that Albert Wesker offered you a job...You're a lucky girl Claire! I'm totally jealous of you" Rebbeca adds.**

 **"It's only Temperley...Matter of fact today is my last day." I explained.**

 **Rebecca responded with a "Yeah whatever" before saying goodbye and hanging up.**

 **[End of phone call]**

"Maybe Chris was right? There's no one that I can hang out with.."

I said to myself "I could call Wesker? But he's my boss, not my frie-"

I was cut off mid-thought when my phone rang.

Smirking to myself "speak of the devil," I said as she looked at the caller id. Well, I didn't waste time answering that call.

 **[Start of phone call]**

 **"Hello Claire," he said**

 **"Blondie" I responded with**

 **"I want to talk to you about something," Wesker said,**

 **"what is it?" I asked nervously.**

 **"We will discuss this later," Wesker said as he hung up.**

 **[End of phone call]**

well, that was puzzling, nevermind that I told myself while shrugging it off.

Heading towards my closet to find something to wear, Since I started working for Wesker about two weeks ago, I had to buy some new clothes.

Since most of my clothes contained ripped jeans and tank tops

Oh and two leather jackets.

I just put on a white button up and black suit jacket with matching pants along with some black heels,

putting my hair in a neat ponytail to complete the look and started heading out the door.

 **(P.S. she's wearing her Mercenaries 3D outfit if you didn't play it then you should check it out!)**

* * *

I arrived at Umbrella headquarters; I noticed Wesker waiting near the elevator.

"Hey, Blondie," I teased Wesker causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Dearheart."

"You mind following me" Wesker adds as he walked into the elevator,

I knew it was a demand and not a question, stepping in with him.

The elevator ride was short as we soon ended up in his office.

The place was big compared to mine, but it only contained one desk, two chairs, a computer. Not even one picture frame.

"Take a seat" Wesker ushered me to sit down as he did,

I soon followed.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"In the two weeks of you working here I found the perfect person for the job, Do you know who that is," Wesker said as a smirk grew on his face

"Ummm...no?" I mumbled.

"You" was the only thing that left his mouth

"what? Really?" I said in shock

"Don't make me repeat myself" he flashed a warning.

"You may get to work now," he said while handing me a file.

Taking the file and I left the office, While I was walking, I screamed internally with glee.

'I'm working with the Albert Wesker! I can't wait to tell Chris!' she thought happily.

The day went by pretty fast leaving me exhausted.

I left 'my that's right my office' and heading out for the night.

Taking the stairs down to the bottom floor, I noticed Annette and sherry standing near the exit.

For some reason, Wesker didn't let me ride the subway home and had Annette drive me home instead.

I waved towards them, Sherry smiled and almost tackled me.

"Hey! sherry you see me nearly every day why are you trying to tackle me?" I laughed

"Isn't today your last day?" Sherry asked sadly

"Nope, I'm staying" sherry hugged me again causing me to smile brightly.

"Come on you two," Annette said with a smile.

Stepping out onto the snowy ground, I looked around the white surroundings. It's close to Christmas I realized "Hey Claire" I broke from thought to look at Annette "Yeah?"

"Sherry seems to like you a lot, She...she doesn't have any friends," Annette said

"William and I are going out of town, and we need someone to watch sherry for a few days," Annette adds

"You want me to keep an eye on her?" I asked

"Yeah, If it's not too much to ask, It's just I don't trust some stranger to look after her," Annette said.

"Sure, I'd love to" I replied with a smile and

Annette smiles back.

"Are you coming to the company Christmas party?" Annette asked

"I'm not sure" I admitted.

Annette nodded as the three arrived at the car, I didn't notice how expensive the car was before, it was a blue Lexus LX 570,

the car started after the three was seated in it.

The ride seemed short as me, and Sherry talked about school and me telling sherry that college is a lot harder than it looks.

Annette smiled once or twice during the ride.

* * *

After getting out towards my apartment building, I heard the car pull off looking back proved just that.

Heading into my apartment, I went straight for the showers.

After a nice hot shower I put a towel on myself and went into my bedroom, I jumped at a bang sound "Damn it Claire open up!" I heard someone shout it toke me a good second to realize that it was Leon.

"Ugh! what does he want?" I said to myself, we'll he will have to wait til I get dressed,

Am I not the type of person to answer the door naked with only a towel... wait? Who does that anyway? I thought,

after another bang on the door.

"GOD DAMN! I'll BE THERE SOON!" I yell, I quickly put on a simple blue t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

Heading towards the door and opening it halfway before he pushes the door heck of hard that I fell.

"You and I need to talk," he shouts.

"You look like shit," I blurt plainly.

Well, I wasn't wrong.

"So what do you want?" I ask.

"Claire this is your fault! Everything was fine till you showed up!" he bit out harshly.

"Leo-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!."

Is he high?

"What are you talking about, You've done all of this to yourself," I respond sternly.

'Leon is- no was a cop, she met him three mouths after she first moved here, and due to his drinking problem and countless other things,

Leon was dropped from the force, and that was two days after she broke things off with him.

I shook my head and started to get up "I don't have time for this." I add.

As I was walking away from Leon, he grabbed my wrist, tightly.

"LEON! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted while trying to break my arm free.

I tried to hit him with my other arm only for him to grab it "Leon? What's the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"You're such a beautiful girl Claire...I still love you, Claire...You can't leave me!"

Right then I knew Leon was hella drunk; I desperately try to break his hold only for him to slam me into the nearby wall,"Let me go" I yell out; only for his grip to tighten,

I held back tears that threatened to fall; He gave me a deep kiss, violating my mouth with his tongue. In which I bite it; causing him to pull back.

One of his hand's moves towards my chest giving me a chance to hit him.

He fell back a few inches, and I ran for the door, He chased after and tackled me to the ground

"Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you. C'mon, Claire" Leon said.

"Please, please I'm begging you! Let me go" I said while desperately trying to get him off of me.

Leon pressed his mouth against my trembling lips.

"Leon, please..." I begged, Leon looked down at me.

He seized her pajamas pants and began to pull them down.

I protested, trying to tug them back into place.

Just then Wesker rushed in, Wesker didn't waste time throwing him aside, to help me up.

How or why Wesker was here didn't matter to me, "Leave!" Wesker demands.

"Who the hell are you!" Leon yelled while trying to tackle him, Wesker stepped out the way causing Leon to fall.

Leon picked himself up, Look at Wesker then back at me before turning to leave while shouting random nonsense.

I looked at Wesker while rubbing the bruise on my arm; I asked: "why...what ar...are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but you had already left, You ok?" he responded "Umm...Yeah...Thank you" Wesker nods

"He's my ex; I don't know why he was here? He tried..." Before I could say anything else Wesker suddenly pulled me against his chest;

his powerful arms wrapped tightly around me.

I instinctively grasped at his shirt.

"You're safe now dear heart," Wesker growled deeply.

I felt like collapsing, sagged against his chest, my face buried deep in his shirt, leaving it damp.

After a long moment of standing in his embrace, I sniffed as quietly as I could and picking my head up

not wanting to appear weak.

Feeling drained, I walked over to the couch and sat down; Wesker sat down next to me, "What is it that you wanted to ask me?" I asked while lying my head on his shoulder

"We hold a Christmas party every year, Would you like to attend with me?" he asked

"I...Sure I'd love to." I replied. I looked at the broken door

"dear heart if you don't feel safe here, we could leave for the night." he said.

"Dear Heart?" I questioned while looking up at him, A small grin on his face.

I could feel my cheeks turn a bright pink shade, "Ummmm...Yeah...I'd like to leave here..." I told him, He nodded

"Why do you wearing sunglasses indoors?" I asked trying to brighten the mood "Because I can" he stated.

* * *

I found myself slowly coming awake, the first thing I realized was that I was comfortable, curled beneath thick blankets.

Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room "Why is it so bright?" I asked

"The sun is up," Wesker said; I faced the direction of his voice.

He was seated behind a large desk at the end of the room, Wesker bound his hands together on the desk, smirking at me.

There was a costly looking PC before him, and other various items,

I slowly got to my feet, slowly walking towards Wesker.

"Where am I?"

"My place" he responds

"Oh.," I said while nodding, Wesker stood up from his desk.

"I'm sorr-" I was cut off by Wesker

"Don't be, You have done nothing wrong" He simply states.

"It's 8 am; we should head out soon" He adds

"There are clothes for you on the dresser, you are free to take a shower." his hand gesturing toward the bathroom.

I realized that I was still wearing my pajamas, Grabbing the clothes I went into the bathroom to change.

The bathroom was quite large; the sink is made of Brazilian blue stone, the shower was large as well,

A hint of cinnamon and something else.

Putting the clothes down on the bathroom counter, I looked at of myself in the mirror.

I examined the bruises on my right arm and left leg, Both a dark purple "Bastard" I whispered while clenching my teeth.

'He did seem like himself..' I thought ..I can't reflect on this right now' I erased the remains of my thoughts.

Jumping into the shower; 10 minutes later I was out.

Taking a moment to look at the clothes, It was like the one she wore the other day but was a dark red, Plus

the pants replaced with a skirt.

I was never the type of girl to doll myself up, Mainly a T- shirt, Jeans, boots, and a leather vest or jacket

was more than enough.

Sighing, 'It's not like I have a choice right now' I tell myself.

I dressed before leaving out the bathroom door.

* * *

Wesker and I arrived, Wesker was heading towards his office until I stopped him;

He looked at me, and I froze like an idiot. A few seconds pass before I muster up a "thank you."

"No need to thank me, Now I have a lot of work to be done and so do you...we will talk later."

I gave a nodded before taking my leave.

I Headed into my office and sat at my desk.

Looking over the files Wesker hade given me,

'Leon wasn't like himself...he...god I need to stop thinking about this,

I need to get to work.'

I realized I started crying 'Damn Claire get a hold of yourself.'

Just then the door opened causing me look up; It was sherry.

"Claire, why are you crying?" She asked

I wiped my tears away "Sherry...I'm...I'm fine" I reassured her.

"If you're quiet you can stay while I work ok," I said smiling towards her.

Sherry put on a bright smile and sat down with her book.

(Tho Sherry wasn't entirely quiet like she agreed I didn't mind the distraction.)

I finished my work to see Sherry fast asleep.

I walked over to her giving a light shake to wake her up.

"Huh? Claire? Did I fall asleep?" Sherry asked in confusion

"Yeah, you did," I told her "Come on let's go," tell her.

* * *

We head down to the lobby to find Annette, Annette scolded

sherry for bothering me but assured her that it was ok.

Annette told sherry to wait while she pulled me to the side.

"Claire, Wesker said to wait for him," Anette informed me.

I nodded, Annette and sherry left, Sherry seemed upset that I didn't come with them.

While waiting for Wesker in the lobby, i realized I said I'd go with

Wesker to the 'company's Christmas party' but I was sposed to be spending it with Chris,

we'll I never said I'd spend it with Chris plus he would understand, right?

I guess I won't know til I tell him I guess.

"Dear Heart," A rich voice said, and that voice belonged to Wesker,

I stood up giving him smile "Blondie" I replied.

(Hay! If he was going to give me a nickname I didn't like I'll give him one in return!)

He gave me a devilish smirk and said "We should be on our way" His grin disappeared.

"I guess your driving me home," I said "Not exactly, It has come to my mind that it would be better

if you find an apartment closer to here since you're working here" He informed me

"For right now you will stay with me" he added, He Turned to leave, and I knew it was my cue to follow.

Wesker car was a sleek black BMW (Why am I not surprised?), I Entered the passenger seat.

Looking at the interior, it was a vibrant color of gray and was like any car.

I guess I could call Chris, I grabbed my phone from my pocket and dialed Chris's number.

After what seem like forever Chris finally picked up.

 **[Start of phone call]**

 **"Hey sis," Chris said**

 **"Hey Chris, I..I can't make it home for the holidays...I'm sorry something came up," I told him.**

 **"But Clair..." He was cut off**

 **"It's a Christmas party at my job, Ok? anyway...I got to go" I hung up on Chris before he could respond.**

 **[End of phone call]**

'It's not like I wanted to blow him off, Plus there is always next year..right?'

"Ms. Redfield, Would you like to go back to your apartment to grab your things?" Wesker asked eyeing me.

"Umm..Yeah, thanks again for...everything" I told him.


End file.
